Mitch and Dolores
Mitch and Dolores are two recurring advertisement characters who are often in perilous scenarios. The segments begin with Mitch saying "hey Dolores", with the exception of The Underwear Department at Macy's and A Dental Convention in Scottsdale, Arizona (Live at Largo) when Dolores believed Mitch was in a coma. Their adventures are often a hassle to Dolores, while Mitch seems unfazed by their situation. Once when the two were on a sinking ship Mitch lost a watercolour portrait of her grandmother, which upset her a great deal. While they were trapped in a bank vault Dolores passed out from lack of air. Mitch told her that he would keep talking to her as he believed that people could hear people speaking to them while they were unconscious and would be thankful for it later. Dolores later did the same for him when she believed he was in a coma in the hope that he could hear her. Dolores was distraught when she believed Mitch was in a coma, and was furious with him after he revealed it was his twin brother Rich, whom she had not previously known about. The nature of their relationship is unclear, although the two are not married or siblings. Dolores is sometimes frustrated with Mitch, but the two care for each other deeply. The two of them have weekly bridge games together. During Dolores's husband's funeral it was revealed that the coffin was empty, leaving a map in place in place of the body. Dolores and Mitch followed the map, believing that there was a chance Dolores' husband was still alive. They began their journey in Morocco and have been to a dozen different countries. They are currently in the process of getting a bag on enchanted sand so they can give it to a wizened seer (it's rightful owner) in Iceland so that he will tell them the current location of Dolores's husband. Mitch Mitch seems to be aware that he is in an advertisement, extolling the virtues of various products before handing the segment to Paul F. Tompkins. During this time he falls silent and smiles peacefully. He has a twin brother, Rich, who was in a coma. It is unknown if he has any other siblings. He tells people that he is an assassin for hire, but Dolores tells him that no one believes that. According to Dolores, he is not a good driver. He loves nasturtiums. Dolores Dolores cannot hear Paul F. Tompkins and is often confused or worried for Mitch's mental state when Mitch passes the commercial off to him. She is often exasperated by Mitch's explanation of products delaying their escape from a dangerous situation. Dolores has been to college. While there she owned a mini-fridge. She owns her own small business where manufactures tea cozies for coffee pots. She once had a bad experience buying a mattress where the employees told her to lie down to test whether the mattress was comfortable, she fell asleep, and the employees took her wallet. She is currently watching Game of Thrones, and has been thinking about getting into fantasy football. She was married, but her husband is now deceased. This happened some time after they renewed their vows (Mitch talked her into having his twin brother Rich as a ring-bearer in the ceremony). She wanted to join a country club to learn to play tennis but it was too expensive. She enjoys the work of Richard Simmons. Dolores is Jewish. She is trying to quit smoking. Adventures During Segments * Trapped under rubble (A Denny's Parking Lot) * In a building that's on fire (A Secret Society) * Trapped in a bank vault after hours (A Secret Society) * In a car, teetering over the edge of a cliff (Mitch was driving) (Savannah, Georgia) * Trapped at the top of a tree by a flood (Dracula's Bedroom) * Accidentally stumbling into a cave of hibernating bears (A Superyacht) * On the edge of a live volcano (The Annual Ghost Sex Convention) * In a car stuck in a sink-hole (The Student Lounge at a Performing Arts High School) * Swallowed by a whale while on a cheap sightseeing ferry (Science Fair) * In a submarine running on silent mode to avoid being detected by enemy sonar (Malibu) * Almost executed by a firing squad in South America (A Top Chef Finale Afterparty) * Lost in Narnia (A Clown Cemetery) * At a football game, where a blimp is on a collision course with the stadium (A Miami Record Store In 1967) * Diffusing a bomb (Underneath the Eiffel Tower (Live at Largo)) * Being pursued by the ghost girl from The Ring (TV News Control Room) * In Morocco, following a map left in her husband's empty coffin (The One Beauty Parlor In A Small Town) * In a boat floating down an underground river, waiting for the "song of the glow bats" to begin (Los Feliz, Karen’s House, 1997) * Removing the giant ruby eyeball from an enormous pagan eyeball in South America (A Shoe Store (Live at Largo)) Tertiary Adventures Mentioned * Being on a sinking ship (The Waiting Room at an Oil Change Place) * Searching for buried treasure, which involved fighting alligators (The Waiting Room at an Oil Change Place) * A troll asking them a riddle (A Dental Convention in Scottsdale, Arizona (Live at Largo)) * Bailing out of a hijacked blimp (A Dental Convention in Scottsdale, Arizona (Live at Largo)) Appearances * A Denny's Parking Lot * A Secret Society (two segments) * Savannah, Georgia * Dracula's Bedroom * A Superyacht * The Annual Ghost Sex Convention * The Student Lounge at a Performing Arts High School * The Underwear Department at Macy's (Dolores only) * The Waiting Room at an Oil Change Place (Mitch only) * A Dental Convention in Scottsdale, Arizona (Live at Largo) * An Intergalactic Performing Arts School * Science Fair * A Theme Park Break Room * Malibu * A Top Chef Finale Afterparty * A Clown Cemetery * A Miami Record Store In 1967 * Underneath the Eiffel Tower (Live at Largo) * TV News Control Room * Pediatrician Waiting Room * The One Beauty Parlor In A Small Town * Los Feliz, Karen’s House, 1997 * A Shoe Store (Live at Largo) Category:Spontaneanation Misc Pages Category:Spontaneanation Advertisement Characters